The Dress
by FlyinGShadoW1314
Summary: SHONEN-AI MoriKyouya ONE-SHOT : A certain costume and a certain senior keeps appearing in Kyouya's dreams after that day Haruhi confirmed she wasn't transferring to St. Lobelia Girls' Academy. Inspired by Ep. 9.


**The Dress**

**A/N: So. Uhm. I luv OHSHC. :3 My favorite hosts are Mori and Kyouya, so according to my logic, why not stick 'em together? And episode 9 just made my luv for these two grow. XD I've always been a fan of side characters, 'homo side characters' are a plus, and unusual/crack pairings. With Ouran, it's no different. This is my first Ouran fic, something I wrote when I first saw the anime ages ago, and something to contribute to the Mori/Kyouya pairing. **

**Disclaimer: Ouran characters are not mine.**

**Warnings: PWP, TWT, some OOCness, fluff, shonen-ai**

~*~*~*~*~*~

Lady Kyouya of the Ootori family sat at his desk, restlessness raging within, as he stared out into the grand gardens of his home. The minutes until the annual Grand Ouran Ball ticked passed slowly.

The Lady was dressed in an elegant 19th century dark purple gown, with white French accents here and there, and a red bow in the middle of his chest. His long dark hair was curled and pulled into a simple ponytail, a simple ruffled white headband on top of his head. Long black silk gloves, high heels, and a feathery fan completed his ensemble. The maids had done his make-up, which consisted of some light powder for his face, a little eyeliner and eye shadow to enhance his sharp, enchanting eyes, and some lipstick to match his dress.

He pushed his glasses up his aristocratic nose for the umpteenth time that night. The old grandfather clock chimed 8 o' clock in the evening.

Just then, a servant knocked on his bedroom door and announced that his date had arrived. Taking a deep breath, Kyouya stood and opened his fan to hide his face in one fluid motion, before he walked out of his rooms towards the grand staircase. When he reached the stairs, he heard an almost inaudible intake of breath and looked down to see his date waiting.

Sir Morinozuka Takashi was a tall, noble and handsome man who led his own battalion in the Ouran military. He was dressed in his General's royal blue uniform coat with golden accents and tassels, white dress pants, gloves, and black dress shoes so very well polished, he could see his reflection in them. His short, soft black hair was in their usual wild spikes, and his deep, dark eyes were trained on Kyouya.

Lady Kyouya lowered his eyes coyly, as he made his way down the stairs until he reached his general. He closed his fan and curtsied gracefully; his gesture returned in the form of a deep, formal bow. Sir Mori took his unoccupied hand and kissed it gently, eyes never leaving his.

"You look beautiful, beloved. Are you ready?" he asked in that deep voice of his. Mori was usually a man of few words, but when he spoke it was like listening to oncoming thunder, rumbling yet still low in volume and off in the distance.

Kyouya gave a cool smile, though a faint blush could be seen and answered, "Of course, my love."

~*~*~*~

Kyouya woke up with a start when he felt a gentle hand land on his shoulder. The bespectacled junior had fallen asleep adding new data into his laptop after the Host Club had closed for the day, while the rest of the Hosts had already gone home.

The night before, and the nights before that, he hadn't slept well; a certain costume and a certain senior kept appearing in his dreams after that particular day when Haruhi confirmed she wasn't transferring to St. Lobelia Girls' Academy, and staying at Ouran. It only gets worse when he actually has to get up, crankier and scarier than normal, to go to school, attend classes, and then oversee the Host Club, where the object of his dreams and affection is there as well.

He admitted, if only to himself, that he'd grown very fond of Mori, and that fondness was continuing to grow unexpectedly into something deeper. But, it was pointless, in his mind. Mori-senpai didn't like guys, or even girls it seemed, in that way. And even if he did, Honey-senpai would always be first in his heart since they were so close. Not Kyouya, never Kyouya, he'd reflected bitterly. Not with Mori, and never with his father.

He sat up in his seat and then sighed a little, rubbing his eyes before adjusting his glasses. Turning to find out who had woken him up, he was startled to find Mori-senpai's face a few inches away from his. He regained his normal sangfroid quick enough, though. _'Speak of the Devil, and he shall come,'_ he thought wryly.

"Mori-senpai, what are you still doing here?" he asked in his usual nonchalant tone.

"...I was worried." Kyouya was again surprised, not expecting Mori to actually answer him verbally, but this time he didn't let it show.

"About what exactly?"

"You." The Shadow King tilted his head mockingly, yet curious. Well, that was a bit odd, considering that Mori-senpai was usually mothering and fussing over Honey-senpai. Nevertheless, Kyouya could feel his heart beat a little faster.

"Oh? And what has made you become concerned over me?"

Without replying, Mori cupped his face in both of his hands, surprising him once again. He tried to fight off a blush as Mori carefully traced the dark bags under his eyes with his thumbs; he'd hidden them from the customers with cover up. Mori's own eyes bored into Kyouya's, concern and an intense, indistinguishable emotion whirling within them beneath the normally silent, stoic look. The hands were large and warm, and Kyouya found himself unconsciously leaning into them. "Why?" Mori asked, referring to the bags. Kyouya stilled, and sighed. Slowly, reluctantly, he pulled himself away from Mori, and turned to gaze out the large windows of the Third Music Room.

The senior moved to pull another chair right next to his, and sat down casually, patiently waiting for him to answer. Worry rolled off of his aura in waves to lap gently at Kyouya's shore, causing the junior to feel guilty for no apparent reason. He mentally scolded himself.

Several moments passed before Kyouya finally answered in a quiet tone, "I've been having these...dreams lately. They've been keeping me up for the past few nights." Expected silence followed, urging him to continue. He sighed again, pinching the bridge of his nose, and decided to just tell the truth and get it over with. "It begins with me sitting at a desk…" he started, still gazing out the window. He continued to explain his dream the best he could, and when he finished, the silence was back, tense and oppressing.

Seconds ticked by, before Kyouya jumped slightly at an unexpected touch. He looked down quickly to see a larger hand slowly envelope his own. The younger boy continued to watch as Mori pressed a soft kiss to his knuckles; an uncharacteristic blush successfully spreading across his cheeks this time when calm onyx pools gazed into his equally dark ones.

"M-Mori-senpai?" He mentally cringed and berated himself when his voice cracked, and his blush deepened.

"Takashi," the other breathed as smoldering, obsidian orbs pinned Kyouya to his seat.

"T-Takashi, what are you–" soft, dry lips suddenly cut him off in a gentle, firm kiss and his mind went blank. "M-mmm…" he gave a soft, startled moan, as his eyes slowly slid shut. Mori moved closer, kneeling between Kyouya's parted legs on the floor as his tongue gently worked its way into his mouth. The younger boy moaned again, feeling the slick organ begin to explore and play with his own. After several moments, Mori backed up a little, nipping at Kyouya's pouty bottom lip, before pulling away completely to look him in the eye, their breathing a little heavier. His junior blinked, looking a little stunned. The taller boy smiled slightly at this, which further shocked Kyouya with its simple beauty, thus in turn made Mori smile a little wider.

Kyouya pressed their foreheads together gently, their dark hair mingling together as he closed his eyes and took a deep, shuddering breath to collect himself. The older boy's eyes went half-mast, while his large, calloused hands still held a pair of smaller, slender ones, his thumbs brushing bony knuckles in comfort. Their silence said it all, but just to make sure, "Dai suki, Takashi," Kyouya whispered, eyes fluttering open.

He was gifted with the most gorgeous smile, and black orbs shining with untold joy, relief…love. "Aa," was all Mori said, before he kissed his little Shadow King again tenderly.

Owari.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N: Well, that's it. :) I hope yu've ****enjoyed it, but if not, that's fine, too. If you review, please mind yur manners. :D Flames will not be tolerated.**


End file.
